


Dear Katniss

by KingAlanI



Category: Hunger Games (2012), Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingAlanI/pseuds/KingAlanI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Gale may have said to Katniss from District Two, and how Katniss may have responded. Not AU, at least not intended to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Katniss

Dear Katniss ‘Mellark’:

I was there for you for years and you never noticed it. Really there, not shyly waiting in the shadows for over a decade. I didn’t like watching your act with bread boy, but I thought I understood what you were doing and why. We all wanted you back, and that sham seemed to be the way to do it. I don’t know how that softie won you over for real. Maybe that’s all you deserve after all. I thought you were tougher, smarter and had better eyesight than that.

I wonder how we managed to win the war with all those half-measures you insisted we take. You got yourself shot back here in District 2, really, because you were unwilling to fully close off the Nut. I designed tools; I did not determine how they would be used. Coin was the highest degree of bitch and did not deserve the quick death you gave her. However, if we had won the war quicker, Prim and the rest may not have been in the line of fire to begin with. Most of us didn’t know that Coin had sent her. It turns out Rory knew, and like us he knew that it was wrong. I’m proud of him. He didn’t wait 11 years like bread boy, or even four like I did. Not only that, he stood up for the right thing, but Coin wouldn’t listen to another 13 year old either.

My mouth is on many lips (and other body parts) here in Two because I know it’s over between us. Even so, I will never forget you, Catnip.

Sincerely, Gale

.

Dear Gale Hawthorne,

I have already gone through enough fire for many lifetimes. I shall never forget the glow we brought to the woods together. However, what I need now is to be calmed by Peeta’s different but complementary personality instead of being matched by your similar one. In him I see much of what was great about you, without the rage. I think your brother also shows an even better side of you. I know he would have been great to little duck. Sounds like he already was. I hope that comforted her as I did for Rue.

Your fury is what caused us so much trouble, not my restraint. Even Coin, monster that she was, did not deserve to be tortured to death. I know she was the primary cause of Prim’s death, and I quickly had my revenge.

Still your Catnip I suppose, but now also Peeta’s singing angel

Sincerely, Katniss


End file.
